fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Genie in The Gem: Transcript
The Genie in The Gem is the 29th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast Main *Gorge *Sophie *The Great Beguru *Timmy *Water Paw *Lady Fuse *Furbot *Whale Five *Robo *Airdroid Minor *Dores *Molly Transcript Gorge: What to do today? Timmy: Uhh... there's something in the basement. (Gorge opens the basement door) Timmy: There's still a lot of Caffeine-free Sun Drop! Gorge: I see something in the distance... Timmy: It's just a gem! Gorge: It's not just a gem. It's glowing... (The Great Beguru appears) The Great Beguru: It is I, The Great Beguru, here to grant your every wish. Gorge: Yeah. I wonder what wishes you can even grant. The Great Beguru: Well, I can grant any wish as long as it's within my power. (one hour later, Robo and friends show up) Robo: Oh, it's you again. The Great Beguru: Yes, it is I, The Great Beguru! Lady Fuse: What's the catch? The Great Beguru: The catch? No catch. Just wish. Robo: Who's gonna wish first? The Great Beguru: I will- (Sophie arrives) Sophie: Was I late? The Great Beguru: Again, I will choose who goes first. I choose... BLUE WOMAN! Lady Fuse: Thanks. I wish... VECTOR LAND. I wish it would be destroyed. The Great Beguru: Sure. Next is... GORGE PANTS! Gorge: Thank you. Do you get three wishes? The Great Beguru: Yes, but you can only use one right now, so decide carefully. Gorge: Okay, then. I wish that Sophie was 22 years old. The Great Beguru: An age progression? Okay. (Sophie is now older) The Great Beguru: Next is... BUSH WITH ARMS! Furbot: Thank you. I wish for twelve clones. The Great Beguru: Okay. (Furbot now has twelve clones) The Great Beguru: Next is... WHALE CREATURE! Whale Five: I... I got nothing, but thank you for letting me decide. The Great Beguru: Next is... SEAL BOY! Water Paw: Thanks. I wish Dad was back. The Great Beguru: Who's Dad? (Water Paw shows The Great Beguru a picture of Nemre) The Great Beguru: I still can't do that. Something is interfering with the wish. Water Paw: What? The Great Beguru: Next is... LARGE TOASTER! Robo: Thank you. I wish I could finally kill the killer. You know, Airdroid? The Great Beguru: Aww, yes. Next is... BUCK-TOOTHED BOY! Timmy: Is this wish rule-free? The Great Beguru: Yes. Timmy: Then enough money to see Crash Nebula! The Great Beguru: Okay. Timmy: Thank you! The Great Beguru: Large toaster, your wish can't be granted for unknown reasons. Next is... ORANGE OTTER! Sophie: Aww, you're too kind. I wish for an Animorph Ray! The Great Beguru: You got it, orange otter. Sophie: Thank you. (Airdroid appears) Airdroid: Hey, Gorge! What's up? Gorge: Nothing much. But should you stay away? Timmy: This day couldn't get weirder. (cut to Molly's house) Molly: Oh, Great Beguru! I have a wish! I wish that I- Great Beguru: You could just no longer talk? Molly: -could- (muffled) Airdroid: So I heard that he is trying to get rid of me. Guess what? It ain't gonna happen. No sir, it won't. Gorge: It might. (meanwhile at Dores' lair) Dores: This is a disaster! Yellow paint everywhere! Half the minions dead! Who could do this to me? (cut back to outside Gorge's house) Gorge: I mean, what's the point of murdering various people in the universe if you can't accomplish your goals? Airdroid: Because... I didn't overthrow Curator Prime yet. Gorge: What? Airdroid: You heard me. All I need to do is overthrow Curator Prime and rid the universe of all human life. Gorge: How could you do this? Airdroid: And this genie can go back in his gem. (The Great Beguru goes back in his gem) Airdroid: And you know what? I was the one who murdered half of Dores' minions! Gorge: That means less of them to fight, but you'll never win the battle against us! Airdroid: You're just jealous! You aren't even a real hero. (Gorge fires his Coke sprayer at Nova) Airdroid: Oh, yum! A soft drink that does no damage! (Gorge pulls out his backup sword) Nova: He has a sword, too? (Gorge tries to slice Airdroid's hand but the sword goes right through him) Nova: You will never win. Gorge: I know you have a weak spot somewhere. Airdroid: What? No weak spot. (Airdroid disappears) (back inside Gorge's house) Timmy: So, is Sophie gonna stay 22 years old forever? Gorge: Nah, the effects will wear off in a week. Timmy: And is VECTOR LAND destroyed? Gorge: VECTOR LAND was never destroyed. Timmy: Okay, then. Category:Transcripts